


[Podfic] Double Dating by scifigrl47

by UstolemyNAME



Series: Toasterverse Ficlet Podfics [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: I got a(n awesome) new microphone but Auphonic wouldn't work, so...the quality kind of equalled out? Let me know if it sounds weird.





	[Podfic] Double Dating by scifigrl47

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Dating](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300828) by scifigrl47. 



**Title:** [Double Dating](http://scifigrl47.tumblr.com/post/36564748355/ficlet-double-dating)  
**Series:**  Ficlets of the Toasterverse  
**Author** : [Scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47)  
**Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
**Length:**  6:23  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWVUxiVm9TdVB0S0E) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWVDNqeTBuVTFKSk0)

**Author's Note:**

> I got a(n awesome) new microphone but Auphonic wouldn't work, so...the quality kind of equalled out? Let me know if it sounds weird.


End file.
